Lost Without You
by Jazz's Sparkmate
Summary: SniperShot,sister of Prowl,Smokescreen and Bluestreak,has awaken after the e meets old and new faces,also a certain mech named Jazz who is at first mysterious and then...she starts to have feelings for the mech.How long can she keep her secret away from Jazz but not her brothers? A Jazz X OC Fanfiction,rated T as always.
1. Introduction

_This isn't a chapter but only intorcudtion._

 _Main characters are Jazz and my OC,who is sister of Prowl (ask me for a link of her look)._

 _Other characters are Prowl,Smokescreen,Bluestreak and many many many many many more._

 _Welp,stay for the first chappie! :D_


	2. Chapter 1- Awake and Alive

**Chapter 1 : Awake and Alive**

 _Hello everyone,welcome to the first chapter of this new fanfic! I started writing this fanfic becuase of how much I just love Prowl,Bluestreak,Smokescreen,Jazz and many many many many many others. Those who want reasons why, send me a private message. First chapter is called 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet, which I absolutely love so I thought 'Why the frag not? It works for the first chapter pretty well' so me being me decided that this was a good song for this chappie so, love ya ya'll and enjoy! Oh, and I writed this while watching TF: RID (2001, search it on Google for more information)._

* * *

Prowl looked around, seeing every single bot is working. He looks at his younger brothers, who are slowly drinking their Energon cubes. He could sense what they can, but he didn't know why.

Bluestreak looks at his older brother, ''Smoke, do you miss her?'' he asks sadly, Smokescreen looks at him, ''Yes, a lot. But it seems that Prowl does not seem to understand why'' he replied as he places his Energon cube down.

''Well,I think it's time to take some recharge'' Bluestreak says, getting up Smokescreen follows his younger brother. ''Yes, because we have patrol in megacycle'' he replied as they start to walk to their berthrooms.

''Prowl'' he turns arund to see Sky Star, his sparkmate looking at him with worried optics. ''Everything alright?'' she asks slowly as she brushes a finger over his palm smoothly. ''I do not know, but I sense something from my brother's bond'' he replied.

''Want me to talk to them?'' she asks as she steps closer to him, her shoulder touching his shoulder. ''No'' was all he replied before going to the berthroom he shares with his sparkmate.

* * *

On the other side of Autobot base,a young goddess femme has awaken after the stasis. She sits down, next to a wall who helps her not to lose her balance. ''Prowl, Blue, Smoky'' she whimpers as she feels the bond vision starts to get blurry,all could she hear was her spark beating before everything went black.

The three Autobot brothers shot up immediealy, looking at each other before running to the Cummucation room, Smokescreen and Bluestreak bump into their sparkmates while Prowl bumps into Sky. The three femmes look at them with an confused look.

''What happened?'' Kensi asks as Sicilia rans a scan through the Autobot brothers. ''Their is a fourth bond,it belongs to...'' Sicilia started ''SniperShot,sister of you three'' Sky finishes for her. They look at her, ''How did you know?'' Ironhide asks. ''Prowl,Bluestreak,Smokescreenand I knew Sniper back at Praxus, until we lost her'' she replied looking down.

''Could it be her, Smokescreen?'' Bluestreak looks at his brother, ''I do not know,little brother'' he replied.

''Well then, what are you waiting for? Go search for her!'' Star Heart demans as she and her twin sister Luna step in with Optimus. They all nod and speed to the hangar.

Once they got onto the other side of the Autobot base, they can feel a close bond coming down the street. The Autobots speed a little bit faster. ''I've found her!'' Trailbreaker exclaimes as the rest run to him. When they got there they couldn't believe it, especially the Autobot brothers.

It's really SniperShot,the femme who they knew as their young sister. She was quite samiliar to a goddess,her pain was white with black highlights. A Autobot signia on her leg while there's a Praxian symbol on her stomach. Underneath her is a puddle of Energon, coming from her deeper wounds like on her chassis,neck,throat,stomach and legs.

Trailbreaker picks her up very carefully, very carefully so that he doesn't touch the wounds. ''Let get her to Ratchet,First Aid,Ambulon,Sicilia and Tei'' he says as he places her in Smokescreen's arms, he transforms into his and Smokescreen carefully places her in as he and the others transform and began to drive back to the other side of base.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked the first chapter! ^^ If there are spelling errors... please ignore them._


End file.
